Tu mera Hero
by subhsresaha
Summary: It says.. If the god want to unite two souls.. then the whole universe would help them in this divine process.. peep inside to know more...
1. Chapter: 1

**" Tu mera Hero "**

Hello friendz.. here I am to tell you a story.. of a sweet girl.. and a caring boy… set in the era of late 80's.. at Mumbai…

At St. Maria beach park.. evening time.. all the children were playing in the park… elders have came for their evening walk… and the old one's enjoying the cool breeze of the sea beach.. while enjoying tea.. in their respective group..

Unlike all the weekends… Vineet has also came to the park with his father… to enjoy a lovely evening at the beach… while playing with the other children…

It was as usual like the other day.. but the breeze around the beach was singing some different tune that day…

Then there comes a little girl.. wearing a pink frock… having a doll like face.. with a pony tail… holding her father's hand tightly..whereas her father was also holding her little palm securely.. between his strong hands..

She came with the winds… as if the breeze was singing the welcome tune for her.. and also for something special that would start in that moment…

While playing… some of the children came to her.. to ask her to join with them in their games.. but she was a shy little doll.. who loves to be with her father… be in touch with him… and not let him go any were in that unfamiliar place…

So she hid herself behind her father.. and didn't want to play with the other children… and some body was mesmerised within her… her look..her behaviour…

"hey.. kya mei tumhari dost ban sakta hu…" a boyish voice came up from the crowd.. and there he was standing forwarding his little hand.. for her friendship…

After listening to that polite request from him… she peeped out from her father's back.. and looked at him… after glancing him from head to toe… she came out totally… and with a sweet smile on her lips.. she nodded her head in positive…

"hello.. My name is Roohi.. " she introduced herself.. while joining hands with him…

"Aur mei Vineet…" he replied.. holding a boyish grin on his face…

She felt some assurance.. some bonding in that smile… Then both of them went for playing… hand in hand… cheerfully..

The sun was about to set back to his home… after the whole day work.. so all the people including the children have to discontinue their playing chatting.. and go back to their respective homes…

Roohi who was till then.. well adjusted with her new friends… and specially with Vineet.. have to leave the place…

Mean while Vineet's dad bought and gave him a chain having a pendent of heart shape made of shell… On seeing that chain.. Roohi forces her father to buy the same model… but unfortunately the shopkeeper had the last piece… She worries a lot for that.. and leaves the place by seeing that…

Roohi was her father's lovely doll.. so to cheer up her mood her father bought her a bunch of colourful balloons..and she left the beach happily… while Vineet wished to meet her again… or rather regularly…

..

…

After a week later…

It was an usual day at GSK public school… after the morning prayers.. all the students have settle down..and there was a pin drop silence in the whole school building…

Unlike all the classes… standard 1 class was also silent… but as soon as the teacher turned toward the black board… whispers can be heard from there… as they were eagerly waiting for the new student who would join them today.. in the midsession…

After some time.. the principal madam of the school… came into their class… along with a little girl.. wearing the blue and white school dress… holding her hand…

Vineet Kumar.. the most naughtiest boy in the class… found that.. she was the same girl whom he meet in the beach… some days before..

He was so happy… and called her name loudly.. while waving at her… and forgot to care about the teacher…his excitement was in the peak level.. as if his search for good friend has came to an end.. with her arrival…

"Vineet…. " the teacher said sternly to stop him from shouting and waving at her madly… while he too stopped his antics and stood quietly like a wet puppy…

"tum isse janti ho..?" teacher asked him…

"yes maa'm… my friend…Roohi.." he said confidently.. with a sweet boyish grin… while Roohi was feeling shy.. and bowed her head down…

"So.. children meet your new friend Roohi Sharma…" the teacher introduced her to the whole lass.. and told her to sit beside one of the girls.. in the First row..

In some time.. the class started… and all the student got back to their studies… but Vineet was so very happy… that he forgot to concentrate on his studies… and started adoring her…

It says.. _If the god want to unite two souls.. then the whole universe would help them in this divine process.._

Days passed on… Roohi has mingled in the new school.. and have made many new friends… she was a shy.. polite and a well behaved girl in the school.. even coped up with the past lessons…

She also came to knew about the pranks &amp; notorious act of the naughty boys.. mainly of Vineet.. who was the leader of the class of all this actions… the typical good girls of the class hated him… but Roohi didn't found him bad in any respect… rather she liked him.. and would smile on his pranks… and while playing she always used to support him.. and also tried to save him from teacher's punishment… but feels shy while taking with him…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: **hey friends… hope you all are fine…

So.. how was it… its readable right?

Its specially for my dear Daya's girl…hope you liked it.. and let me know if you want me to continue…

Plz… plz… read &amp; review.. hope I will get good response.. *finger crossed*

**Tkcr… love u all…**

**SS**


	2. Chap 2

.../\\...

Time passed by… session got upgraded.. Roohi &amp; Vineet were famous in their school… she was well known for being a topper of the class… and he was for his well known prank and naughtiness..

It was a usual day at school… the English period was about to start…the dangerous period of the most dangerous teacher…

"Good Morning class…." Miss Runa's grumbling voice rose..as she entered the classroom… and so as the students responded her…

But one of them forgot to respond.. as she was busy searching her bag… in sixes and seven…

"Roohi… I said good morning…" the teacher said glaring at her… while she came on earth with the roaring voice.. and stood up silently… and responded fearfully.."Goo.. Good morning ma'm.."

All of them settled down… along with the teacher… while she asked the students to took out their English Main Course book… as she would start a new lesson today…

Roohi was still now finding her book… and unfortunately that day only she bought the wrong book for the time table…

Mean while.. the famous notorious boy stood up.. in between the silent class… and announced that he had forgot to bring his book… while he hung his head down…

Miss Runa scolded him… and said many abusing words…and finally told him to stand outside the class holding his ears…

It was not an unusual thing for him… he silently signalled Roohi something… &amp; left the classroom as soon as possible…

Without wasting any time.. Roohi searched her desk drawer.. and she was surprised to see Vineet's book inside it… which he has left for her… so that she didn't have to get the punishment… ( aww my Vinu.. :* )

Roohi closed the drawer..closed her eyes… took a sigh.. stood up.. and said.." Ma'm I forgot to bring my book…"

This time the teacher was surprised… as the most sincere girl of the class forgot to bring her book… there was a chance for her… as the teacher could forgive her for her regularity… but Roohi didn't gave her that chance and leave the classroom at once…

She stood outside… while Vineet was shocked to see her and gestured her that 'why she was here outside the class.. haven't she got his book in the drawer?'

she nodded in no.. gave him a soothing smile.. while holding her ears slowly…

Both of them stood in the opposite side of the door.. holding their ears.. while enjoying their punishment rather to be with each other in every situation….

The essence of love was filled in the air… and the flavour could be recognised easily.. as the time passed…

There were numerous things happening between them… that led them to the path of care and concern.. and bringing them more and more closer…

Lets taste some more instance of this sweet love…

Like all the other days… students were eagerly waiting for the school bell to rang… as it was the period before the Tiffin break… the time to play.. to chat and to break free…

As soon as the bell rang... the school premises was full of noises… full of hustle and bustle… and the gang of naughty boys rushed out of the room…

Vineet was ready to ran out of the classroom along with his friends.. but he stood at the room door and glanced at Roohi… while giving her a assuring nod with a sweetest smile…

She responded him back with the same feeling.. and started to have her tiffin… after having some of it…she packed her lunchbox having half of her tiffin… and placed it inside Vineet's bag… carefully so that no one could see her putting her tiffin box in the bag of the most notorious boy of the class…

Not only her… the same concern was there in Vineet's part also… if he brought anything for himself.. be it a eatable or something stationary… there was always a part for Roohi… even if his friend would gave him a little toffee or a biscuit to eat.. he would bring the half of it for Roohi…

In their class.. students thought that.. Roohi has a blue coloured lunch box… and a look alike lunch box was there with Vineet also… but no one knows that it was a single lunch box which both of them share…

It says… that _opposite pole always attracts_… and in this situation it was 100 percent correct… Roohi being a good &amp; shy girl… and Vineet as a naughty &amp; bold boy… no doubt the amount of sweetness was same in both of them…

…

…

It was another day in the Tiffin break… hustle and bustle was going on… some of the students were running.. some were gossiping.. all total the situation was not more like a fish market…

As usual Vineet was out with his friend for their lunch break cricket match… as he returned to the class just before the bell.. he saw a small crowd in front of Roohi's desk…

He thought that students have found something interesting from her… but as he headed closer his heart started to beat fast…

He removed the crowd.. and with difficulty came in front of her… he saw that Roohi sitted in her chair and was crying bitterly… as her right knee was bleeding…and the stains of blood was rolling along her limbs…

It was very painful him to saw his friend rather his closest friend that situation… it was hurting him more rather than her… as till now their soul has been connected with each other… and it was one heart that was biting in two other bodies..

He came forward.. while other move a step back… he sat on his knees in front of her… took out his handkerchief and soaked it with water and lightly pressed it in Roohi's wound… she flinched with pain… and a small Ahhh.. came out of her mouth… while she caught hold of his shoulder tightly…

Then Vinu carefully tie the wet hanky in roohi's knee.. and told one of their friend to inform the teacher for the fast aid…

He then lift his face to look at her … fresh tears were rolling down her pink floppy cheeks… he rubbed her teas of with his figure..and console her with soothing words.." Roohi mat ro… please…"

All the other didn't knew what magic was there in Vineets words… that it could stop Roohi's fifteen minutes long crying session… Vinu tickled in her cheeks..and in return she gave a sweet teary smile….

"kaise hua yeh… bolo Roohi..?" he asked politely… but she didn't say any thing.. just hung her head down.. nodding in negation..

"Vishal ne isse push kia… aur Rooi gir gayi…" this time he got the answer from the crowd… and this made the mercury of anger rose in Vineet…

vineet quickly left the place and came back holding the accused boy by her arms… and made him stood in front of Roohi…

"Roohi ko sorry bol… Vishal.." he said chewing every word…

"maine kuch nei.. mei kyu bolu sorry…" he said casually..

"Arrey.. hum saab ne dekha.. tune Roohi ko push kia…" others said in protest…

"wo baas khelte khelte lag gaya hoga… waise bhi girls choti si chot sei itna drama karne lagti hai… huh… " he said ven more casually.. and trid to leave the place…

Vinet was now boiling in anger… he was a naughty boy.. but not so bad that he won't be sorry for his bad deeds… so Vineet goes behind him and pushed him even more hard…. And Vishal fell flat on his nose…

It hurts him.. and side of his lips were bleeding slightly…. "heeeyyyy…. Teri itni himmat ki tune mujhe push kia…" Vishal shouted at Vineet… while other were in support of Vineet… as they knew he would not do any thing bad intentionally..

"oho.. lag gaya Vis-hal… wo khelte khelte lag gaya… " he said sweetly.. while Vishal wasfuming in anger.. and cat fight began… and all the students were looking helplessly…

Mean time the teacher arrive… and stop the two wild cats from fighting and asked angrily…" What is going on here…"

"wo maam Vineet pushed me… and see (pointing to his injury) what he has done…" Vishal complained…

"Vineeettt…!" teacher warned him…

"M'am I'm sorry for this… but he must also be sorry as he has wounded Roohi first… and now he is denying…" Vineet said boldly.. while others supported him…

Now Vishal had no other option left… he apologised to Roohi… and left to his desk angrily…

While teacher treated Roohi's wound.. and patted her cheeks… and warned Vineet for the last time for his act and leave the classroom…

Next class was about to start… and all the students dispersed to their places… while getting a golden chance.. vinu pecked a light kiss on Roohi's cheek.., and left the place grinning broadly…

Roohi was left in shock… then in the whole period.. Roohi was touching her cheek and every time her lips curved into a sweet smile… and Vineet kept observing her from time to time…

Love is not always verbal… for them the silence which plays the most wonderful thing.. in understanding them perfectly…

" _**To communicate through silence is the direct link between the soul and mind of two lovers…"**_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's note: heya**… so enjoyed the chapy? The cheeby version of Vineet &amp; Roohi….

Nani hope I can made you smilewith this update…. And thank you guys who read and reviewed the prev chapter…

Plz Read &amp; Review..

**Tkcr… love uall…**

**SS**


End file.
